The usual paradigm for EPR data acquisition is to install a data acquisition card in a given computer and then write software to synchronize data acquisition with changes in the magnetic field. This approach is platform (computer)-dependent; hardware and software are very different for the Macintosh/NeXt, PC and various UNIX computers (Sun, IBM, SGI). Because acquisition of data and control of the acquisition process is a relatively straightforward process for all spectrometer types, we have developed an inexpensive, platform-independent hardware package (PIHP) which can acquire spectra from EPR spectrometers. The next step involves development of a least-squares simulation/optimization program which will allow one to process EPR spectra in real time, thus greatly facilitating data acquisition and analysis.